For Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, cell search is performed as described hereinafter. At first, 5-ms slot synchronization is achieved based on a Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS), and then frame synchronization is achieved and cell identities (cell IDs) are acquired based on a Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS). With the above-mentioned synchronization procedure, it is able to acquire a Cell-specific Reference signal (CRS) for each cell. The CRS may be used to, on one hand, perform channel estimation and channel demodulation, and on the other hand, perform cell measurement. In the case that a User Equipment (UE) is to access a cell, it may perform cell measurement for multiple cells to measure Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) of the CRS for each cell, and select the cell corresponding to the optimum RSRP to access.
In a process that the UE accesses the cell in related technologies, it is unable to adjust a beam direction of the CRS, and the beam direction of the CRS based on which the UE performs measurement may not be directed toward the UE. Hence, the UE may probably access a cell not orientated toward the UE. As a result, an access effect of the UE is not so good, and thereby adversely affecting the system performance.